Kisses
by oOoJadedoOo
Summary: A series of one shots staring Lily Luna Potter and moments with Harry. Not all involve kisses but that was the name before I made it a series. Vote on my profile if I should change it!
1. Butterfly kisses

A small red headed figure opened the door and peered in, seeing both her mother and father asleep she tiptoed into the room and crawled onto the bed

A small red headed figure opened the door and peered in, seeing both her mother and father asleep she tiptoed into the room and crawled onto the bed. She loved the smell of Mummy and Daddy's room, it smelled of a mix of Mummy's flowery scent, Daddy's musky one and the soap Mummy used to wash the sheets. As she settled herself in between her parents Daddy rolled over and pulled her into his arms.

"Good morning Sweet heart."

Lily snuggled closer "Morning Daddy"

She took her small finger and traced the lighting bolt scar on his head. When she was little she wondered why people always stopped and pointed at her father, they called him weird things like the Boy who lived and the Chosen one. But now that she was five she knew more about the stories and thought they were funny. Her Daddy was just silly, not at all the stories they told. Sometimes he even pretended to be a tickle monster and tickle her until she screamed or he would zubert her belly. To her he was just simply Daddy.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Why would Ms. Hawbreaker ask one of the Mummy's at daycare what she thought it was like to kiss Harry Potter, Why wouldn't she just ask Mummy?"

Lily saw Daddy's eyes fly open and felt Mummy move so she was facing Daddy.

"Umm….people ask strange things Lily, you should just ignore them."

"Oh, well I didn't. I told her that it depended on if you were being silly because then you give ME big sloppy kisses that are kinda gross, but when you kiss me goodnight you give me little butterfly kisses that are really nice. I thought I was being helpful but she got this funny look on her face and told me to go play."

Mummy started laughing, then Daddy did to, Lily wasn't sure what was funny but she liked when Mummy and Daddy laughed so she laughed to.

**I have had some one tell me that I should make this into a series of chapters about Harry and Lily, Review and let me know if you think that is a good idea!! I already have another in mind!!**


	2. Monsters

Lily stood at the top of the stairs, tears spilling over her small cheeks. Why couldn't of Mummy have had girls then she would have sisters and not brothers. Brothers were rotten; they wouldn't let her play with them because she was a _girl. _Lily liked being a girl she could dress up in the pretty close Mummy bought her or climb a tree. James said she could even act like a baby longer; because boys weren't suppose to cry. He was always calling her a baby and Al would too if he was near him.

Lily heard the front door open and knew that Daddy was home, so she ran down the stairs and threw herself into his arms.

"Oh no, It looks like I have a weeping Lily on my hands"

Lily sniffled and pressed her face to her father's shoulder. If she told on the boys they would both call her a tattle tale, but she didn't care.

Through her tears she said 'James and Al" sniff "called me a" sniff "squib"

"They did? Well that's not nice is it?"

'No, but Daddy what's a squib?"

"It's a person who can't do magic but is born into a magical family."

'Oh" Lily said looking confused "But I can do magic, and when I get big and get a wand I am gonna learn Mummy's bat bogey hex, then my brothers will be nice to me."

"That would teach them. Where are the little monsters anyways?"

Lily giggled; it was funny when daddy called them monster. "Upstairs in James room. Are you going to yell at them?" She asked hopefully.

Daddy just smiled at her and shook his head and tip toed up the stairs "No let's sneak up on them and scare them!"

Daddy always made her feel better.


	3. Just a note from me

Hey guys and girls, sorry this isn't another chapter, but I wanted to let all you Harry/Lily fans know I co-wrote a song fic named you can let go with my friend remuslives it is posted under my name so check it out! I will update soon!


End file.
